mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Gust
|caption=Architect, Gale's Son |age=Young Adult |season=Summer |birthday=2.11 |species=Human |gender=Male |hair=Blonde |eye=Green |skin=Light |height=185 |weight=72 |occupation=Architect |affiliation=A&G Construction |marital=Single |relatives=Gale (father, living) Ginger (sister, living) |voice actor=DJ Horn |gifts=y |social= |mission=y }} Profile Personal summary Gust was born on Day 11 of Summer. When his mother passed away, he blamed Ginger for her death, causing him to leave home at a young age to study architecture in Atara. There, he met his master and mentor Vera, a deconstruction architect. Upon returning, he became devoted to his sister and family and started A&G Construction with Albert. Gust mainly focuses on architectural design aspects of the business, admitting that he is frustrated by the complicated calculations and modifications involved in it, and much prefers the initial creation of the blueprints. Gust owns a pet pig named QQ, who was given to him by his master from Atara, whom he speaks affectionately of. QQ was apparently gifted to Gust because it "might help expand his horizons" as his master considered him too boring. Gust likes to paint near the Portia River, but can also be seen with numerous forms of artwork in his own room. Gust is also working on something named the Azula Project. Gust often can be found in A&G Construction, located near the Peach Plaza. Physical appearance Gust wears a light blue suit with a white button-up shirt underneath and a navy tie. He has long, blond, somewhat messy hair, and his fairly pale skin is decorated with freckles below his eyes. His head umbrella is light gray with four blue spines. According to his business partner Albert "You know Gust, right? Tall guy, long hair, standoffish. He and I go way back, which is part of why I moved to Portia to open A&G Construction." Related characters lives with his father, Gale; his sister, Ginger; and the family butler, Russo. He has a pet pig named QQ, who was given to him by his master to care for. and his father butt heads at times due to their differing outlooks on life. is very protective of his sister. His late mother was named Liza, and he mourns her passing to this day. While he is inclined to slowly open up about her, getting too nosy about questions involving her will make him upset. He acts very stiff towards QQ around other people, calling him things like "stupid pig" frequently, but Gust cares for the pig a lot in his own, quieter ways. He gets worried about QQ when he thinks the pig is getting a bit too pudgy and ends up trying to take him out on walks despite not really having the time to do so. He also has a bed set up for QQ to lay in inside of A&G Construction during working hours. Even though Albert is his Friend, the two are very different. Gust's friendliness with Albert leads to some rather humorous situations due to their opposing personalities. It also seems as though Gust's friendship has a bit of a breaking point, as he does express some annoyance with Albert's less than desirable traits, especially when told about things Albert has said about him without his knowledge. He also notes that he doesn't really remember when or why the two became friends, just that it happened when they were students in Atara. Despite everything, if the player chooses to romance Gust, Albert helps Gust out on more than one occasion with Gust's attempts at flirting. Gust| | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Albert| | Gale| | Ginger|_ }} When befriending Gust, his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: QQ and Liza are not part of his relationship network. Schedule Spring Below is his generic schedule. Certain events may alter his schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. |-|Monday= |-|Tuesday= |-|Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Winter In winter, he hangs around his mother's grave during day, paints at Central Plaza at night. Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks Upon reaching a certain relationship level, perks are rewarded. ;Buddy :3% less gols required for homestead upgrades; Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Will not check on Ginger anymore when she's on a date with you ;Lover :6% less Gols required for homestead upgrades; Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Husband + :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store, gives 525 some mornings, will occasionally re-wallpaper the house Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires }} Spar }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Date Dine *Likes Salty Food *Dislikes Ice Cream |D2=N/A |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4=N/A |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6=N/A |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Cutscenes ;River bank at night time At night time, find Gust and Ginger at the river bank near the bus stop (go straight to the river from the Central Plaza gates). The cutscene begins. * "Hello there." * "Sorry, am I interrupting?" * "No, no, don't worry, just keep it low. This guy sleeps like a rock." * "You're from Barnarock, right? What's it like there?" ** "Well, it's hot and dry, there aren't too many resources around. It was a hard life, not like here in Portia." ** "Ah, I'm sorry to hear that. I've read about it in a book before, but I can't really grasp it. I wish I could go there and many other places." *** "Why don't you go?" *** Relationship +10 *** "My condition doesn't allow me to travel much, but once I get better, I will." *** "Portia is really nice though!" *** "It really is a comfortable bubble here." ** "Is this your boyfriend?" ** "Ahaha, no, no, he's my brother. He likes to act like a chaperon." ** "A chaperon...?" * "You two are so loud! Now I'm wide awake." ** "Sorry, I won't disturb you anymore." ** Relationship +10 ** Gust and Ginger stay on the river bank. ** "Sorry, were we too loud?" ** "It's getting late anyway, we should head back." ** Relationship +10 ** Gust and Ginger head toward home and disappear. Missions Secondary missions ; A Date :Gust invited you to meet him at 19:00 at the top of the temple tower. ; Commission of Happiness :Help A&G Construction deliver some wallpaper samples to customers before 18:00. After which go tell Albert that the product samples have been delivered. :This mission triggers if the player and Gust are lovers. ; Dinner with Friends :Gale hopes you can be friends with Mint. ; Family Dinner with Gust :This mission is available if the player is married to Gust. ; Fireworks with Gust :Meet Gust at 20:00 and goto the place to fire off some fireworks. :This mission is available if the player is married to Gust. ; Flowers for Mother :Help Gust collect some Hibiscus Flowers. ; Ginger's Little Wish :Find Gust and reason with him to let Ginger go to the beach. :This is Ginger's romance mission. ; Grave Visit :April 1 was the day Gust's mother passed away. ; Gust's Commission :Look after QQ for Gust for a brief period of time while he is busy. :This mission triggers if the player and Gust are sweethearts. ; Gust's Painting :Help Gust fetch some water to wash his paintbrush. ; Peace in Politics 2 :Gust found about Mint digging on his background, he seemed angry. ; Run QQ Run! :Gust seems to be having a little trouble, go help him? ; Tests of Marriage :For Ginger's hand in marriage, go talk with Gale, Gust, and Russo for their blessings. :This is Ginger's romance mission. ; Unknown Package :You've found a package containing architectural plans, no idea who it belongs to, go in the town and find the owner. Gallery Gust.jpg IG Gust Charming Spirit.jpg|Charming Spirit outfit ru:Гаст Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors